Generation Break
"Generation Break" or "GB" for short (ジェネレーションブレイク Jenerēshon Bureiku) is a keyword introduced in G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon and G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star. It appears within a red/white hexagon followed by a specified number; / / How it Works A "Generation Break" ability remains active and can only be used, as long as the total number of face up G units on both your (VC) and G zone is greater than or equal to the stated number. For example, one G unit on your (VC) plus to two face up G units in your G zone is equal to three face up G units in total. List of Cards Angel Feather Grade 0 *Black Candle, Azrail ( ) *Black Report, Ridwan ( ) *Doctoroid Refros ( ) *Surgery Angel ( ) Grade 1 *Black Bomber, Maalik ( ) *Doctoroid Premas ( ) *Doctroid Remnon ( ) *Drill Motor Nurse ( ) *Nurse-cap Dalmatian ( ) Grade 2 *Black Dream, Zabaniya ( ) *Black Slice, Harut ( ) *Laser Clutcher, Ke'el ( ) *Medical Bomber Nurse ( ) *Nurse of Broken Heart ( ) *Treatment Nurse ( ) Grade 3 *Black Shiver, Gavrail ( ) *Mobile Ward, Healing Palace ( ) *Requiem Pegasus ( ) *Retractor, Sarakiel ( ) Grade 4 *Black Seraph, Gavrail ( ) *Holy Seraph, Raphael ( ) Aqua Force Grade 0 *Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid ( ) *Kelpie Rider, Mitros ( ) *Officer Cadet, Alekbors ( ) *Officer Cadet, Andrey ( ) *Officer Cadet, Cyril ( ) Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Melania ( ) *Battle Siren, Orthia ( ) *Battle Siren, Stacia ( ) *Dispatch Mission Seagull Soldier ( ) *Flash-roll Commando ( ) *Gundiver Dracokid ( ) *Mind-eye Sailor ( ) *Railgun Assault ( ) *Violent Shooter ( ) *Whirlwind Brave Shooter ( ) Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Adelaide ( ) *Battle Siren, Nicoletta ( ) *Battle Siren, Rohde ( ) *High Tide Sniper ( ) *Hydro Lance, Tzanis ( ) *Magnum Assault ( ) *Marine General of the Sonic Speed, Nektarios ( ) *Saberflow Sailor ( ) *Tear Knight, Timos ( ) Grade 3 *Batteryboom Dragon ( ) *Blue Wave Dragon, Anger-boil Dragon ( ) *Jockey of the Great Sea, Skyros ( ) *Marine General of the Wave-slicing Sword, Max ( ) *One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas ( ) *Strikehead Dragon ( ) *Titan of the Trench Patrol ( ) Grade 4 *Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon ( ) *Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas ( ) Bermuda Triangle Grade 0 *Dreamer Dreamer, Kruk ( ) *Finger Magic, Mako ( ) *First Lesson, Akari ( ) *Jump to the Water Surface, Amelie ( ) *Wholehearted Dream, Meruru ( ) Grade 1 *Beware of Surprises, Almin ( ) *Full Throttle Idol, Lurie ( ) *Garland Blossom, Ayna ( ) *Miracle Twintail, Wyz ( ) *Secret Smile, Puumo ( ) *Superb New Student, Shizuku ( ) *Sweet Paradise, Manya ( ) *Tidal Art, Marie ( ) Grade 2 *Admired Sparkle, Spica ( ) *Brilliant Ocean, Elly ( ) *Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia ( ) *Magical Charge, Vita ( ) *One-stroke Art, Carla ( ) *Prestige, Cetia ( ) *Top Gear Idol, Sanya ( ) *Unbelievagirl, Potpourri ( ) *Victory Appeal, Filie ( ) Grade 3 *Great Ascent, Liddy ( ) *Little Princess, Himari ( ) *Miracle Voice, Lauris ( ) *Ring Arpeggio, Mikoto ( ) *Sincere Girl, Liddy ( ) *Skillful Performer, Minori ( ) *Sparkle in Her Heart, Spica ( ) *Whitely Noble, Fantine ( ) Grade 4 *Celebrate Voice, Lauris ( ) Cray Elemental Grade 0 *Thunder Elemental, Goloro ( ) Grade 1 *Light Elemental, Peaker ( ) *Snow Elemental, Hyakko ( ) Dark Irregulars Grade 0 *Monochrome of Nightmareland ( ) *Werfleder Ordonnaz ( ) Grade 1 *Combust Vampir ( ) *Greedy Succubus ( ) *Lunatic Masquerade ( ) *Visionary Gemini ( ) Grade 2 *Doppel Vampir ( ) *Flying Librarian ( ) *Knife Conductor ( ) *Squallmaker Vampir ( ) *Three-in the Dark ( ) *Tragic Claw ( ) Grade 3 *Frosty Steeple ( ) *Nine-break Hustler ( ) *Scharhrot Vampir ( ) *Sweet Predator ( ) Dimension Police Grade 0 *Cosmic Hero, Grandhop ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandseed ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandscold ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daishoot ( ) *Operator Girl, Reika ( ) Grade 1 *Cosmic Hero, Grandranger ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandleaf ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon ( ) *Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka ( ) *Magical Inspector Tolbe ( ) Grade 2 *Cosmic Hero, Grandfire ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandrifter ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandsub ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daijet ( ) Grade 3 *Cosmic Hero, Grandgardy ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandbazooka ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandmantle ( ) Grade 4 *Legendary Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Leon ( ) *Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop ( ) Gear Chronicle Grade 0 *Brass-winged Gear Hawk ( ) *Chrono Dran ( ) *Gunnergear Dracokid ( ) *Steam Battler, Ur-Watar ( ) *Steam Worker, Kuda ( ) *Steam Scara, Merkar ( ) *Tick Tock Worker ( ) *Vainglory-dream Gear Cat ( ) *Wakey Wakey Worker ( ) Grade 1 *Brasswing Dragon ( ) *Cornerstone Gear Turtle ( ) *Gear Pony Aware of Twilight ( ) *Mist Geyser Dragon ( ) *Parallel Barrel Dragon ( ) *Steam Fighter, Mesh-he ( ) *Steam Fighter, Ur-ningin ( ) *Steam Fighter, Ur-Zaba ( ) *Steam Maiden, Danish ( ) *Steam Maiden, Lasina-bel ( ) *Steam Maiden, Melem ( ) *Steam Rider, Burnham ( ) *Steam Soldier, Alu ( ) *Steam Worker, Etana ( ) *Summit Crest Gear Wolf ( ) *Tick-away Dragon ( ) *Timebreak Dragon ( ) Grade 2 *Clockfencer Dragon ( ) *Drain-valve Dragon ( ) *Gear Goat Loitering in Ruins ( ) *Glimmer Breath Dragon ( ) *History-maker Dragon ( ) *Iron-fanged Gear Hound ( ) *Lost City Dragon ( ) *Steam Fighter, Amber ( ) *Steam Fighter, Galumu ( ) *Steam Knight, Lugal ( ) *Steam Knight, Mudar ( ) *Steam Maiden, Merianna ( ) *Steam Maiden, Ishin ( ) *Twice-talented Gear Hound ( ) *Twinmaser Dragon ( ) *Upstream Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Brasschain Dragon ( ) *Breastflare Dragon ( ) *Chronofang Tiger ( ) *Chronojet Dragon ( ) *Classicgun Dragon ( ) *Dimension Expulsion Colossus ( ) *Divergence Dragon ( ) *Fate Wheel Dragon ( ) *Metalglider Dragon ( ) *Reform-calling Gear Eagle (( ) *Square-one Dragon ( ) *Steam Battler, Kug-Bau ( ) *Steam Fighter, Balih ( ) *Steam Knight, Ilku ( ) *Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu ( ) *Steam Maiden, Elul ( ) Grade 4 *Chronodragon Nextage ( ) *Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon ( ) *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution ( ) Genesis Grade 0 *Dreaming Dragon ( ) *Fetter of Leather, Leyding ( ) Grade 1 *Claimer Harry ( ) *Deity of Smithing, Hephaestus ( ) *Mythic Beast, Hati ( ) Grade 2 *Flying Lapwing ( ) *Mythic Snake, Jormungand ( ) *Unappeasable Biter, Gleipnir ( ) Grade 3 *Deity of Dreams, Neiros ( ) *Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia ( ) *Mythic Beast, Fenrir ( ) Grade 4 *Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr ( ) Gold Paladin Grade 0 *Gigantech Ringer ( ) *Knight of Early Dawn, Coel ( ) *Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie ( ) *Rising Lionet ( ) Grade 1 *After-glow Liberator, Belinus ( ) *Coolgal ( ) *Knight of Red Day, Runo ( ) *Sleimy ( ) *Sunshine Knight, Jeffrey ( ) Grade 2 *Bullrgal ( ) *Fhamgal ( ) *Holy Mage, Pwyll ( ) *Knight of Evening Glow, Capoir ( ) *Knight of New Sun, Catillus ( ) *Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore ( ) *Law-abiding Knight, Cloten ( ) *Setting Sun Knight, Henrines ( ) Grade 3 *Bladecross Lion ( ) *Dawnngal ( ) *Lofty Head Lion ( ) *Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit ( ) *Veteran Knight, Danvallo ( ) Grade 4 *Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit ( ) Granblue Grade 0 *Forbidden Space Banshee ( ) *Mick the Ghostie and Family ( ) *Undying Departed, Grenache ( ) Grade 1 *Headstart Zombie ( ) *Lord's Shadow, Sultana ( ) *Sea Rumble Banshee ( ) *Skeleton Underling Pirate ( ) *Sword Master Mimic ( ) *Witch Doctor of the Powdered Bone, Negrobone ( ) Grade 2 *Dragon Corrode, Cemetery Dragon ( ) *Pirate Swordsman, Colombard ( ) *Rambling Shade ( ) *Skeleton Cannoneer ( ) *Witch Doctor of Languor, Negrolazy ( ) *Witch Doctor of the Rotten Sea, Negrorook ( ) Grade 3 *Dragon Undead, Bone Dragon ( ) *Ghoul Dragon, Gast Dragon ( ) *Mighty Rogue, Nightstorm ( ) *Sleepless Skipper, Blackgick ( ) *Undead Knight of the Cursing Spear ( ) *Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose ( ) Grade 4 *Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose ( ) Great Nature Grade 0 *Pencil Koala ( ) *Protractor Orangutan ( ) *Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly ( ) Grade 1 *Label Pangolin ( ) *Mohican Hyena ( ) Grade 2 *Crayon Tiger ( ) *Malicious Saber ( ) *Problem Child, Greybelly ( ) *Set Square Penguin ( ) Grade 3 *Contradictory Instructor, Tusk Master ( ) *Famous Professor, Bigbelly ( ) *Special Appointment Professor, Arusha ( ) Kagerō Grade 0 *Inspire Yell Dragon ( ) *Lizard Hero, Undeux ( ) *Lizard Soldier, Veira ( ) *Serrated Dracokid ( ) *Wyvernkid Ragla ( ) Grade 1 *Dragon Dancer, Marcel ( ) *Dragon Knight, Mafdi ( ) *Dragon Knight, Mahmit ( ) *Dragon Knight, Monireth ( ) *Dragon Knight, Pharrell ( ) *Dragon Knight, Roia ( ) *Dragon Monk Gyokuryu ( ) *Dragon Partner, Monica ( ) *Escort Dragon Attendant, Reas ( ) *Lizard Soldier, Bellog ( ) *Spear of the Flame Dragon, Tahr ( ) *Volcano Gale Dragon ( ) Grade 2 *Armor of the Flame Dragon, Bahr ( ) *Berserk Lord Dragon ( ) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Putana ( ) *Dragon Knight, Imahd ( ) *Dragon Knight, Jabad ( ) *Dragon Knight, Nadim ( ) *Dragon Knight, Ruhlen ( ) *Dragon Knight, Tanaz ( ) *Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem ( ) *Radiant Dragon ( ) *Twilight Arrow Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Amber Dragon, Midnight ( ) *Dragon Knight, Basuit ( ) *Dragon Knight, Soheil ( ) *Dragonic Blademaster ( ) *Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" ( ) *Double Perish Dragon ( ) *Heroic Saga Dragon ( ) *Spherical Lord Dragon ( ) *Wyvern Strike, Galgi ( ) Grade 4 *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" ( ) *Transcendence Divine Dragon, Nouvelle Vague L’Express ( ) Link Joker Grade 0 *Neon Messiah ( ) *Spawn of the Spiral Nebula ( ) Grade 1 *Dark Metal Chameleon ( ) *Divide Monk of the Shattering Fist ( ) *Lady Battler of the White Dwarf ( ) *Lockbreaker, Riddle Biter ( ) *Protosun Dracokid ( ) *Providential Child of Gravitational Collapse ( ) *Sacrifice Messiah ( ) Grade 2 *Arrester Messiah ( ) *Awaking Messiah ( ) *Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot ( ) *Gyre Flower, Dark Chakram ( ) *Heavymaterial Dragon ( ) *Lady Battler of the Gravity Well ( ) *Meteor Monk of the Force Foot ( ) *Starholder Dragon ( ) *Sunset Edge, Duskblade ( ) Grade 3 *Alter Ego Messiah ( ) *Cradle of the Stars, Stellar Maker ( ) *Lady Battler of the Accretion Disc ( ) *Lady Gunner of the Neutron Star ( ) *Mirror-world Lion ( ) *Wings of Phenomenon, Wingmatter ( ) Grade 4 *Genesis Dragon, Trans-else Messiah ( ) *Original Deletor, Egorg ( ) Megacolony Grade 0 *Earth Dreamer ( ) *Infant Commander, Rosenberg ( ) *Young Executive, Crimebug ( ) Grade 1 *Scissor Finger ( ) *Six Horns Mutant, Honeycomb Queen ( ) *Vulcan Lafertei ( ) Grade 2 *Buster Mantis ( ) *Charming Mutant, Sweet Cocktail ( ) Grade 3 *Intimidating Mutant, Darkface ( ) *Longhorn Hunter ( ) *Sky-slicing Rending General, Superior Mantis ( ) Grade 4 *Force Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle ( ) Murakumo Grade 0 *Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Hiden Scroll ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Crow Feather, Fugen ( ) Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Onibayashi ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Silk Shade, Shizune ( ) Grade 2 *Stealth Beast, Emissary Crow ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Runestar ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Yashabayashi ( ) *Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube ( ) Grade 3 *Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie ( ) Grade 4 *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Shibarakku Buster ( ) *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Yasuie Tenma ( ) Narukami Grade 0 *Dragon Dancer, Vianne ( ) *Harbinger Dracokid ( ) *Wildrun Dragoon ( ) Grade 1 *Chain-bolt Dragoon ( ) *Wyvern Strike, Pyglma ( ) Grade 2 *Cloudmaster Dragon ( ) *Desert Gunner, Kojin ( ) *Desert Gunner, Shoran ( ) *Heat Blade Dragoon ( ) *Rockclimb Dragoon ( ) *Voltage Horn Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Blitz-spear Dragoon ( ) *Dragonic Vanquisher ( ) *Jaggy Shot Dragoon ( ) *One Strike Two Hits Djinn ( ) Grade 4 *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Warning ( ) *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VOLTAGE" ( ) Neo Nectar Grade 0 *Bud Maiden, Ho ( ) *Cosmos Pixy, Lizbeth ( ) *Maiden of Daybreak ( ) *Maiden of Delphinium ( ) *Peach Orchard Maiden, Elmy ( ) *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu ( ) Grade 1 *3 Apple Sisters ( ) *Af Roccoli ( ) *Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga ( ) *Coral Berry Squire ( ) *Early-flowering Maiden, Pia ( ) *Gardener Elf ( ) *Knight of Transience, Marehope ( ) *Maiden of Canna ( ) *Maiden of Sweet Berry ( ) *Pure Maiden, Katrina ( ) *Warrior of Grief, Onion ( ) Grade 2 *Cropmaker Dragon ( ) *Flower Chamber Maiden, Salianna ( ) *Grace Knight ( ) *Greenshot Elf ( ) *Ideal Maiden, Thuria ( ) *Knight of Transience, Maredream ( ) *Maiden of Flower Screen ( ) *Maiden of Gladiolus ( ) *Maiden of Lost Memory ( ) *Wheelwind Dragon ( ) *Wisteria Knight ( ) Grade 3 *Cornflower Flower Maiden, Ines ( ) *Crystalwing Dragon ( ) *Full Bloom Dragon ( ) *Maiden of Flower Pistol ( ) *Maiden of Frilldrod ( ) *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha ( ) *Red-leaf Dragon ( ) *Vegetable Avatar Dragon ( ) Grade 4 *Arboros Dragon, Ein Soph Ohr ( ) *Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha ( ) Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Energy Girl ( ) *Extreme Battler, Kabutron ( ) *Extreme Battler, Runbhol ( ) *Perfect Referee, 2.99 ( ) Grade 1 *Aura Baller ( ) *Extreme Battler, Headstrong-battle ( ) *Extreme Battler, Malyaki ( ) *Final Wrench ( ) *Kumar the Destroyer ( ) Grade 2 *Babyface, Narcissus ( ) *Cool Hank ( ) *Extreme Battler, Arbarail ( ) *Extreme Battler, Gunzork ( ) *Extreme Battler, Sazanda ( ) *Magical Gambler ( ) *Master Kungfu ( ) Grade 3 *Envoy of Righteousness, Crystaldevil ( ) *Extreme Leader Mu-sashi ( ) *Extreme Leader, Raybird ( ) *Exxtreme Battler, Danshark ( ) *Exxtreme Battler, Victor ( ) *Muscle Shriek ( ) Grade 4 *Meteokaiser, Victor ( ) Nubatama Grade 0 *Stealth Dragon, Onibidoushi ( ) *Stealth Rogue of the Wintry Wind, Kamojigusa ( ) Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Aramatatabi ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Chigiregumo ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Running Off, Ichinose ( ) *Stealth Rogue of the Mirrored Moon, Tsubakuro ( ) Grade 2 *Stealth Beast, Kibamaru ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Hashiribi ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Nibikatabira ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Night Fog, Miyabi ( ) Grade 3 *Stealth Beast, Hagurejishi ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Kegareshinmyo ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Shiranui ( ) Grade 4 *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Tsukumorakan ( ) *Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Atagolord ( ) Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki ( ) *Magical Calico ( ) *Nebula Witch, NoNo ( ) Grade 1 *Able Neil ( ) *Beamshower Turtle ( ) *Diviner, Kuebiko ( ) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Sumiyoshi ( ) *Tankman Mode Morningstar ( ) Grade 2 *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi ( ) *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko ( ) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Akagi ( ) *Rigid Crane ( ) *Tankman Mode Beamcannon ( ) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Mille-feuille ( ) *Flip Croony ( ) *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo ( ) Grade 4 *Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo ( ) *Lord of Guidance, Wakahirume ( ) Pale Moon Grade 0 *Cat Knight in High Boots ( ) *Dreaming Bicorn ( ) *Happiness Collector ( ) *Prankster Girl of Mirrorland ( ) Grade 1 *Acrobat Bear ( ) *Cutie Paratrooper ( ) *Hoop Master ( ) *Intensely Sweet Clown ( ) *Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty ( ) *Nightmare Doll, Juliet ( ) *Obsidian Beast Tamer ( ) Grade 2 *Bad Eater Clown ( ) *Card Dealer, Jacqueline ( ) *Crescent Moon Juggler ( ) *Daydream Tone, Arny ( ) *Dreaming Pegasus ( ) *Flying Peryton ( ) *Intensely Spicy Clown ( ) *Sinhalite Beast Tamer ( ) Grade 3 *Artilleryman ( ) *Beauteous Beast Tamer, Alexis ( ) *Breathing Coatl ( ) *Burstlaugh Dragon ( ) *Flying Manticore ( ) *Masked Magician, Harri ( ) *Mirage Sword, Judy ( ) Grade 4 *Dragon Masquerade, Harri ( ) *Dreamiy Axel, Milward ( ) *Jester Demonic Dragon, Lunatec Dragon ( ) Royal Paladin Grade 0 *Encourage Angel ( ) *Jumpgal ( ) *Resurgent Knight, Stius ( ) *Sarugal ( ) *Shining Knight, Millius ( ) Grade 1 *Archer of Heaven’s Tower ( ) *Battlesong Angel ( ) *Gigantech Shot Putter ( ) *Headwind Knight, Selim ( ) *Hope Keeper ( ) *Knight of Powercharge ( ) *Knight of Reform, Pir ( ) *Milky Way Unicorn ( ) *Scouting Owl ( ) *Soniccgal ( ) Grade 2 *Counteroffensive Knight, Suleiman ( ) *Knight of Fragment ( ) *Knight of Refinement, Benizel ( ) *Knight of Twin Sword ( ) *Shyngal ( ) *Skillful Knight, Jedd ( ) *Techgal ( ) *Transmigration Knight, Brede ( ) Grade 3 *Aurashooter Dragon ( ) *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile ( ) *Knight of Greatspear ( ) *Knight of Light Order ( ) *Knight of Sincerity ( ) *Militaristic Knight, Marianus ( ) *Model Knight, Orhan ( ) *Sanctuary Guard Arc ( ) *Sanctuary Guard Guarantee ( ) Grade 4 *Divine Knight of Rainbow Brocade, Clotenus ( ) *Transcending the Heavens, Altmile ( ) *Transmigratory Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon ( ) Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Bassinet Knight, Oscar ( ) *Cursed Eye Raven ( ) *Fullbau Brave ( ) *Knight of Meditation, Mac Nessa ( ) *Mage of the Rogue Eye, Arsur ( ) *Promising Knight, David ( ) Grade 1 *Abyss Summoner ( ) *Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas ( ) *Black Chain Spirit Dance Formation, Kahedin ( ) *Blitz Knight, Bolfri ( ) *Dark Heart Trumpeter ( ) *Darkquartz Dragon ( ) *Decipherer of Prohibited Books ( ) *Hidden Edge Crow ( ) *Knight of Sagacity, Gonvar ( ) *Night Sky Eagle ( ) *Sabmyu ( ) Grade 2 *Black Chain Flame Dance Formation, Hoel ( ) *Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint ( ) *Dark Night Maiden, Macha ( ) *Darkpride Dragon ( ) *Dark Saga Painter ( ) *Fiercebau ( ) *Greymyu ( ) *Knight of Brawn, Grosne ( ) *Knight of Solemnity, Balberith ( ) *Scornful Knight, Gyva ( ) Grade 3 *Blaster Dark "Diablo" ( ) *Dark Great Mage, Badhadh Caar ( ) *Deathspray Dragon ( ) *Demon World Castle, Totwachter ( ) *Overbearing Knight, Gilvaese ( ) *Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon ( ) *Whirlwind of Darkness, Vortimer "Diablo" ( ) Grade 4 *Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster "Diablo" ( ) Spike Brothers Grade 0 *Devil Watch ( ) *Mecha Analyzer ( ) Grade 1 *Cheer Girl, Lucy ( ) *Frog Raider ( ) *Moodmaker Nyanrook ( ) *Untouchable, Milly ( ) Grade 2 *Axe Diver ( ) *Cobalt Impulse ( ) *Genie, Lamp Receiver ( ) *Heave Wheeze ( ) *Wink-killer Misery ( ) Grade 3 *Bulldozer Dobe ( ) *Dudley Jessica ( ) *Exceptional Expertise, Rising Nova ( ) *Hive Maker ( ) Grade 4 *Great Villain, Dirty Picaro ( ) *Shootdown King, Miracle Ace ( ) Tachikaze Grade 0 *Baby Camara ( ) *Coelamagnum ( ) Grade 1 *Barrier Dragon, Styracolord ( ) *Cold Dragon, Freezernyx ( ) *Savage Foxy ( ) Grade 2 *Accel Tiger ( ) *Beam Dragon, Apatomaser ( ) *Blade Dragon, Jigsawsaurus ( ) Grade 3 *Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor ( ) *Rage Dragon, Tyrannobrute ( ) Grade 4 *Absolute Ruler, Gluttony Dogma ( ) *Destruction Tyrant, Twintempest ( ) Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics Category:Generation Break